Transformers: Some Time Alone
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Blackwolf seems exhausted after a while of not refreshing his system, so she wants to help make him feel better. Horrible summary XD, and a sneak peak is involved.


**PLEASE READ: Hey everyone! I know that I've been missing for almost, if not, two weeks but I've been so busy with christmas, finally got an Xbon one! :D I'm so excited to get a lot more games, but if any of you guys wanna talk, message me and I'll tell you how to find me. Now I may, MAY I repeat, be starting a story for Fallout 4! I love the game, and I can't feel fulfilled until I do. But I've decided that I have to clear my time, and I'm going to be scrapping my Big Hero 6 series, it's just too many stories to keep up with, so if anyone liked it, don't hate me. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this short, I still haven't even started on my next big Transformers story yet, really need to. I will be updating 'A Giant Hazard' soon. Oh! And a big thanks to Airreon Princess and RoboDiamondDrago for doing me the favor of making a fanart picture of Blackwolf! Thank you two for being awesome fans! Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf, Nitalia, and Centurion.**

* * *

 **Ever since he became a Prime, Arcee has always thought about Blackwolf with amazement, it was as if he had Primus watching over him, but he always seemed to push away these ideas. And it surprised her that he didn't much seem to care about being a Prime.**

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

The base was busy, Jack was performing maintenance to his combat suit, Miko was away with Bulkhead, hitting the dunes, and Raf was helping Ratchet debug the computer terminal. Optimus was on a much needed, off duty, rest time, Blackwolf had taken upon himself to hold command during these times when the older Prime needed to rest. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were on patrol with Nitalia, showing her the basics, and Centurion was training with Grimlock currently.

Arcee entered the center and noticed that Blackwolf just looked exhausted, his optics were dim, his metal's paint was wearing away, and he was just moving much slower than usual. She walked next to him, he instantly perked up at seeing her.

"Hey cee." he smiled, she held him close in a warm embrace, letting her helm press against his broad chest.

"I think you need a refueling of energon." she suggested, he only sighed and nodded slowly. He made his way to their supply station and quickly formed up a cube of energon. He raised it up and placed it to his mouth and let it turn to liquid form and enter his metal body.

His system seemed to light up and his golden, handsome optics seemed to glow bright with life. Arcee grabbed a cube as well and repeated as he did, letting it enter her system. He watched her gorgeous optics glow brighter, her blue seams illuminated bright, it sent shivers up his metal spine, he loved to watch this, the way she just fluidly came to life. When her cube finished entering her system, she looked back at him and smirked when she noticed his staring.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, her voice filled with seduction, as was her expression, he shot back to life and stuttered.

"I-I uhhhh…well-" he was cut off when she pressed her metallic, yet soft lips, firmly against his. Before they could get lost in the kiss, he pulled away, confusing her.

He leaned next to the side of her helm, "Not here..." he spoke in his deep, yet rough voice, it sent shivers up her own metal spine when he spoke that way.

They made their way to their own quarters, he opened the large door and held it open for her to enter before closing and locking it behind him. He sat down on their berth, next to her, he stretched his large arms, and she could hear the metal grind slightly, he hadn't exactly refreshed himself for a while.

She moved around him and placed her metal palms onto his back.

"What are you doing?" he began to turn before she stopped him.

"Hold still." she quietly ordered him, he complied, and soon felt a soothing sensation go across his body. She was gently, yet firmly, massaging his tired joints. He could only melt under the sensation she was sending unto his body, it was surprising how her servos, the same servos that had been used to fight a war, and cut down countless foes, could be so gentle, so soothing.

"I-mmmm...where...did you learn to be so gentle with your servos?" he asked her. She stopped for a moment and placed her helm against his.

"Natural abilities of a femme, you know better than anyone what I can do with these servos." she smirked, where as if he were still human, he would be blushing.

After several minutes of this, he ushered for her to stop and sit next to him, which she complied, sitting on the berth, right next to him.

"It must be hard being a Prime...that constant burden you're trusted to carry." she spoke softly, but he sat up at this.

"Cee...have you ever noticed that I never seem to acknowledge that I'm a Prime?" she slowly nodded in response, he sighed heavily.

"Well...do you know what I think of being a Prime? Of carrying this burden?" he asked her, she was intrigued, and listened closely.

"I'm just a mech...with a special name." her optics widened in response.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm just a mech with a special rank, nothing more, nothing less. See at first, I didn't know what it was like to be a Prime, we always looked at them like they were Gods, but no, from me newly given point of view, Primes were just Cybertronians with special names and abilities." she was shocked to hear these words come from him.

"Do you know why I agreed to Alpha Trion's deal he made me, when I could either die, and go to the well, or live, and become a Prime?" she shook her helm, curious of why he decided to avoid death.

"I did it for you, Arcee." her optics widened.

"I didn't care if I became a Prime, I was just thankful that I could return and be with you." he smiled, she felt her spark begin to pulse faster.

 _'He returned for me? He was offered to become a Prime, and the only reason he accepted was to come back for me…'_ she thought to herself.

"Blackwolf...I-" this time she was cut off by his lips, she relaxed and let her legs wrap around his waist, he held her close by her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. They returned each other with equal passion in the kiss. But she gave in and moaned into the embrace, he was for once, too overwhelming.

 **(The Sea of Rust, Cybertron)**

The vanguard was so spread out that they would be cut down by the next wave of Decepticons, preparing to charge. They had taken hundreds of casualties, the Decepticons had taken thousands but they never seemed to stop coming.

He looked to Arcee, Nitalia, then Centurion, "Order the guard to fall back. Pull them back!" he ordered.

They all went to their parts of the line so their army could hear the order. "Fall back! FALL BACK! To the wall!" Blackwolf ordered. The vanguard began sprinting to reform their line at the pass to Iacon.

But as the elite guard was forming up, Blackwolf noticed that the Decepticons began their march, he growled and formed a huge energy barrier in their way, not letting them pass.

 **(Behind the wall)**

Team Prime was shocked that Ultra Magnus ordered them to stay behind, oh how they needed Optimus to arrive with reinforcements, soon.

Ratchet was infuriated by the old commander, he was letting his own brethren be slaughtered. He stood in front of Ultra Magnus with fire in his optics.

"Since when do we forsaken our allies?" Magnus looked away.

"Ultra Magnus, they're dying out there. Blackwolf, Arcee, Nitalia, and Centurion are surrounded, they're being slaughtered Magnus." he was furious.

"Many die in war, but I will not leave the pass to Iacon undefended." he was not himself.

"I cannot believe this, YOU out of all Autobots should whould want to charge out there and aid our comrades, not stand behind and let them be cut down!" Ratchet growled, Utra Magnus finally turned to look at him.

"Leave..." Ratchet's optics widened slightly, "Get out of my sight...before I, kill you." Ultra Magnus spoke quietly, but Ratchet knew there was no changing his mind, and turned away to leave the old commander to rust in peace for all he cared.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that was VERY short, but it wasn't meant to be long, and I hope you guys enjoyed that sneak peak of 'What We Do For Family'. Really pumped to start but I'm having trouble on starting it XD. But I'll eventually figure something out. Hope you guys enjoyed once again, please review and I'll see you guys when I update 'A Giant Hazard'.**


End file.
